I Love You Trilogy
by jaded river hussie
Summary: Tess/Kyle, includes Maria/Michael; song-fics
1. Sweet Surrender

Title: Sweet Surrender 1/1  
Author: Astrid (me)  
Archive: my site, Eclectic Roswell Fanfiction, http://www.chickpages.com/rants/vevay/roswell.html; but if you want it, ask first.  
Rating: PG  
Category: T/K, bit angsty  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters or anything nor do I own the lyrics to Sarah McLachlan's song Sweet Surrender.  
Summary: Tess' POV on her and Kyle and destiny  
Notes: song lyrics in italics  
Feedback: Please! This is the first piece of Roswell fic I've ever posted.  
  
  
_ It doesn't mean much   
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I've left behind me is a cold room  
I've croseed the last line   
from where I can return  
where every step I took in faith betrayed me  
and led me from my home  
_   


Before, my life was centered around my destiny, around Max Evans. I'll always be grateful to Nasedo for taking care of me and teaching my how to use my powers and bringing me to the others. But he always told me that emotions were weaknesses, especially love. Who I used to be, before she died and her essence was placed in me, is not who I am. I'm Tess Harding and I don't want to finish living someone else's life. Fuck destiny! If I never get to see the planet that Max and Isabel and Michael and I are from, I'll be all too happy. Hell, Ava can have my spot in the Royal Four if she wants it. I've found a new home with the Valenti's.

  
***  
  
_ You take me in  
no questions asked  
you strip away the ugliness that surrounds me  
(who are you) are you an angel  
am I already that gone  
I only hope that I won't dissappoint you  
when I'm down here on my knees  
_   


Even after Kyle found out about us, about me, he was a little freaked out; such can be expected. But he's accepted me more than any of the others. And I think that he's starting to see that I really do care about him. I know he cares about me. He called me a part of his family. He's even forgiven me for using him last spring. You know, I must say, I definitely like him more since he found Buddha. Although, I have to sdmit, Freud would appreciate the sexual tension between us more than Buddha would.

  
***  
  
_ Oh and I don't understand,   
how by the touch of your hand  
I would be the one to fall  
oh, I miss the little things  
I miss the simple things  
oh and I miss everything, everything about you  
_   


Kyle and his dad have gone camping for the weekend and I miss him. They've barely been gone over 24 hours and I miss Kyle! I missed not being able to watch him sleep last night; I slept in his football jersey. I'm staying at the DeLuca's until the Valenti's get back tomorrow evening. I swear, I think Maria's beginning to catch on to how much I like Kyle and my new life. 

  
***  
  
_ So it doesn't mean much  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I've left behind me is a cold room  
  
Sweet surrender  
is all I have to give  
_   


I won't deny my feeling for Kyle if Maria or anyone else asks me how I feel about him. I love him. Now all I have to do is tell him. That, and get him to admit that he loves me, too.

  
  
THE END  
  
  



	2. So Help Me Girl

Title: So Help Me Girl; part 2 of the "I Love You" trilogy  
Author: Astrid (me)  
Archive: my site, Eclectic Roswell Fanfiction, http://www.chickpages.com/rants/vevay/roswell.html  
But if you want it, please ask first.  
Rating: PG  
Category: T/K  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters or anything nor do I own the lyrics to Gary Barlow's song "So Help Me Girl"  
Summary: Kyle's POV him and Tess  
Notes: song lyrics in italics; sequal to Sweet Surrender  
Feedback: Please! Thanks for the feedback on Sweet Surrender!  
  
  
_ You could have kissed me, like this wasn't gonna last.  
Kept me from saying, something I'll never take back.  
You could've held me, like there was no chance of,  
me waking up where I am. You could have stopped short of every dream I ever had  
_   


She kissed me. Let me backtrack a little. There was a bad storm while me and my dad were camping and Mrs. De Luca and Tess were worried about us. When me and my dad pulled up to the house, Mrs. De Luca and Tess came running out, smiling. Tess nearly knocked me over when she threw her arms around me. I'm not even sure she knew what she was doing when she kissed me. When she pulled back--god, those blue eyes--her smile sort of faded. I was in shock from it. She just sort of lost a bit of her fire. Dammit, why didn't I say something or kiss her again!

  
  
***  
  
_ You had to be there when that old sun came up.  
Making last night feel like a vision, of things yet to come.  
You just had to hold me, like nobody else,  
now look what you've gone and done,  
you had to love me, till I just can't get enough  
  
_

Apparently, getting caught in the rain wasn't the best thing for my health; I've come down with one helluva cold. Tess took my temperature last night; it was 101.8. She's been giving me medicine and making me chicken noodle soup since last night. When I woke up this morning, IN MY BED--Tess refused to let me sleep on the sofa in my condition--she was sleeping in the bed beside me. She stayed by my side the entire night; hell, she's skipping school today to take care of me. The way she looks at me, the way she touches me, sometimes, I think that she could be in love with me.

  
  
***  
  
_ So help me girl, you've gone too far.  
It's way too late, to save my heart  
the way it feels, each time we touch.  
I know I've never been so loved, and I can't help myself.  
So help me girl  
_  


I don't know how, but Tess caught my cold, only she has it really bad; she has a fever of 103.7. I wish that there was something I could do for her. Max and Michael and Isabel are coming over after school with the healing stones. Tess keeps thrashing around in her sleep. I wish I could make her nightmare go away. I kiss her forehead and tell her that it's okay, that I'll be here when she wakes up. I can't believe it, that seems to have soothed her. I start pushing the strands of blond hair from in front of her face when she whispers my name. I answer her, 'Yeah, Tess?' And she says, 'I love you, Kyle.' Please don't let that be the fever talking. 'I love you, too,' I whisper back.

  
  
***  
  
_ You've got to help me girl  
Cause I'm falling down  
  
You've got me falling down  
_  
The healing stones worked. I should be happy but I'm not. Tess doesn't seem to have any recollection of earlier. Just when I thought that things might be straightened out between us. Maybe it was the fever talking. Dammit, why the hell do De Luca and Guerin keep looking over here, smirking at me and Tess. They've got to be up to something. As long as they don't do anything that'll screw up what I almost have with Tess. If I only knew how to tell her again that I love her. If only she'd help me out.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  



	3. Valentine

Author: Astrid  
Title: Valentine  
Rating: PG  
Category: K/T with M/M undertones and M/T/Mi/K friendship  
Notes: final part of my "I Love You" trilogy; song lyircs in italics  
Archived: my site, Eclectic Roswell Fanfiction; http://www.chickpages.com/rants/vevay/roswell.html  
If you want it, please ask first.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Roswell, nor am I affliated with, don't own the lyrics to Jim Brickman and Martina McBride's song Valentine.  
Feedback: Please! Thanks to everybody who sent me feedback on Sweet Surrender & So Help Me Girl!  
  
  
Kyle's POV:  
  
_ If there were no words  
no way to speak  
I would still hear you  
if there were no tears  
no way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
_   


Okay, I can do this. What am I so worried about, anyway? I mean, I already know that Tess loves. Get this, Guerin came up to me the other day and confronted me about my feelings for Tess. He wants to help me with her. He's closing tonight and he's arranging a little romantic candle-lit dinner at the Crashdown for me and Tess. De Luca had to have put him up to this; she's bringing Tess to the Crashdown tonight. Of course, the only thing or person, other than my dad, that could get me to work so closely with Guerin, is Tess. Now I'm just trying to figure out why the hell Guerin insists on me being blindfolded. He better have a damn good explanation for this.

  
  
***  
  
Tess's POV:  
  
_ All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
all you give to me  
you've opened my eyes  
and shown me how to love unselfishly  
_   


I had a dream while I was sick that Kyle told me that he loved me. But maybe he will tonight. I was right, Maria did catch on that I like Kyle...total understatement, I love Kyle. She's been so nice to me lately. She's even helping me set up a candlelight dinner tonight at the Crashdown. Maria's even helping me get ready. I'm so excited. I can't wait to tell Kyle that I love him. Maria's gonna have Michael get Kyle to come to the Crashdown. I just made three cheese potato gratin with bacon on the bottom, which is Kyle's favorite. Okay, and now I'm wondering why Maria wants to blindfold me... maybe she doesn't want me to see how the dining room is set up. Or maybe she doesn't want me to see her poison the food--no, she wouldn't do that to me. We've bonded. No more foolishness. Okay, she didn't have to tie the blindfold so tight.

  
  
***  
3rd person:  
  
_ I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
but in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
until the end of time  
you're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
_   
"Okay, Tess, just sit here for a minute and don't take off your blindfold until I turn the music on. And don't say a word," Maria says, seating Tess at a table.  
  
"As long as you don't try to kill me," Tess laughs nervously.  
  
"Not a word," Maria says sternly, walking to the kitchen.  
  
The Crashdown dining room is dark except for about three dozen lit candles. There is a crystal vase centerpiece holding an arrangement of a dozen white roses and baby's breath at the table Tess is sitting at.  
  
Michael walks into the kitchen, where Maria is pouring sparkling grape juice into two champagne glasses.  
  
"Where's Kyle?"  
  
"He's in the Jetta. Want me to bring him in?"  
  
"No, Space-boy, I want you to leave him in my car all night. C'mon, Michael, we went over this plan. Sit him out there and then get back in here and help me bring this stuff out."  
  
Michael goes back out to the Jetta and opens the passenger door, "Alright, Kyle, I'm getting ready to take you inside, but two things first. One, don't take off the blindfold until you hear me turn on the music. Two, don't say anything, not one word."  
  
"Okay," Kyle says as Michael helps him out of the car. "Is Maria bringing Tess?"  
  
"I just called her cell phone, they're on their way," Michael says, bringing Kyle in through the kitchen. Maria smiles at him and he smiles back as he leads Kyle out front. Michael quietly seats Kyle across from Tess and returns to the kitchen; Maria is finishing putting the food on the plates.  
  
"Ready to do this," Michael asks her.  
  
"Oh yeah," she says, placing the plates and a bottle of tabasco sauce on the tray. "You got the glasses?"  
  
"Yep, all set," Michael says as they head out of the kitchen. They set the dinner out in front of Tess and Kyle, smiling the whole time, then hurry back into the kitchen. Maria returns and puts a CD into a boombox on the counter, adjusts the volume, and hits play before running back into the kitchen.  
  
As the music starts, Tess and Kyle both begin to undo their blindfolds. They look at each other and their surroundings, both in awe of the Crashdown's transformation.  
  
They both begin to speak at the same time:  
  
"Maria did a great job--what do you mean, 'Michael did a great job?' Maria and I planned this!"  
"Michael did a great job--what do you mean, 'Maria did a great job?' Michael and I planned this!"  
  
They look at each other, slightly confused, trying to figure out what's going on. Kyle looks at Tess and says, "They set us up. Not in a bad way, but De Luca and Guerin played us."  
  
"I should've figured something was up when Maria blindfolded me."  
  
"I should've caught on when Michael told not to say anything."  
  
"I have a feeling that the two of them put a lot of planning into this,"  
  
After they finish their dinner, Michael steps out, "Are you two ready for dessert?"  
  
"I'm ready to pummel you for going behind my back, Guerin," Kyle s ays.  
  
"I don't think that Buddha would approve of that," Michael says, stepping out of the way to reveal Maria carrying a tray. She goes to the table, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I offer you you tonight's special: strawberries and cream with a light tabasco sauce," she says, placing the plates on the table. "Enjoy!"  
  
Tess begins to laugh, followed by Kyle. Halfway through dessert, Kyle puts his fork down, "Tess, why did you plan this with Maria?"  
  
Tess sets down her fork and looks at him, "Because, I wanted to tell you..."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Tess closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them again. She says softly, "I love you, Kyle."  
  
Kyle smiles and reaches across the table, placing his hand over Tess'. "Do you know why I planned this with Guer--Michael?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to tell you again that I love you too, Tess."  
  
A tear falls down Tess' cheek. Back in the kitchen, Maria has started crying, too. Michael rolls his eyes and holds Maria.  
  
"I love you, Michael."  
  
"I love you, too, Maria," Michael says, kissing her forehead.  
  
Back out front, Tess thinks about what Kyle has just said. "Wait a minute, Kyle. What did you mean when you said that you wanted to tell me again?"  
  
"Uh, well, you remember when you were sick last week?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, while you were sleeping, you said that you loved me. I wasn't sure if it was the fever talking or not, but I told you that I loved you, too. After the others healed you, you didn't remember."  
  
"I thought it was just a dream," Tess says, "This almost feels like a dream."  
  
"But it's not, is it?"  
  
"No, this is better than any dream I've ever had," Tess says, smiling.  
  
The music changes. Maria comes out and begins to sing.  
  
"Dance with me."  
  
"With pleasure," Kyle says, taking Tess in his arms. He holds her close to him, their bodies slowly swaying to the music. Michael walks over to Maria and leads her over to where Tess and Kyle are dancing and begins to dance with her as she continues to sing. The four of them smile at each other. Tess joins Maria in singing the end of the song, looking deeply into Kyle's eyes:  
  
_ And even if the sun refused to shine  
even if romance ran out of rhyme  
you would still have my heart until the end of time  
'cause all I need is you, my Valentine  
you're all I need, my love, my Valentine  
_  
"I love you, Tess."  
  
"I love you, too, Kyle."  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
